papa_louieriafandomcom-20200215-history
Papa's Cheeseria
Papa's Cheeseria is the eleventh installment of the Papa Louie Gameria series. It was officially launched on June 10, 2015. Description Papa's Cheeseria is kicking off its opening night celebration with the high-energy band, Scarlett and the Shakers! Unfortunately, all their music gear has been stolen and the show is cancelled. All that expensive equipment is going to take a lot of cash to replace. Good thing you've been hired to build gigantic Grilled Cheese sandwiches at Papa's Cheeseria. Take orders from Papa's ever-growing legion of loyal customers. Stack up the sandwiches at the Build Station using a dizzying array of breads, toppings, and of course... CHEESE! Cook the Grilled Cheese to perfection over at the Grill Station. Would you like fries with that? Of course! So cook those french fries up fast at the Fry Station. Pile the fries up next to the Grilled Cheese on the plate, load the fries up with toppings, and send the finished order to your patiently waiting customer. New to the series are the unique Special Recipes. Once earned, you can use them for Daily Specials that your customers can order. Earn bonus rewards for serving specials and mastering each of the 40 Special Recipes! Blog Announcement Big-big-BIG news today everyone!! As Papa’s Next Chefs is rolling through the semi-finals, we wanted to unveil papa’s next big restaurant….Papa’s Cheeseria!!! In this newest addition to the Papa franchise, you will be grilling up the toasty-est… gooey-est… melty-est… cheesy-est… Grilled Cheese Sandwiches in the world! These will be some truly monster grilled cheese sandwiches, featuring tons of toppings, breads, and of course…. CHEEESE! And what do you know… April is National Grilled Cheese Month!!! So we’ll be spending this month showing you weekly sneak peeks of all the fun you’ll have in Papa’s Cheeseria! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5567 Workers The workers are Rudy/Scarlett/Custom worker. They wear a yellow shirt with red stripes over a black vest with yellow stitching. They wear black pants with yellow squares and a red belt with a chain. They also wear black shoes with gray soles and red laces. Introduction Rudy/Scarlett/Custom worker prepare for the Scarlett and the Shakers concert for the opening night of Papa's Cheeseria. They arrive at Toastwood and visit Papa Louie to show him the concert equipment, only to discover that all the supplies are missing. After, Papa Louie suggest they work at Papa's Cheeseria to pay for the band equipment. Ending Papa Louie brings Rudy/Scarlett/Custom worker outside to show that Hank has arrested Guy Mortadello, the man who stole the band equipment. After, Papa Louie points to their truck and shows that all the equipment has returned, allowing them to perform their concert. New Features *You may choose different colors for clothing. *There is Today's Special, allowing you to serve customers a special recipe whenever ordering it. *You may skip training. *Until 10 tickets. Papa's Cheeseria Cook Off - With Samsung Launch after I eat get updated at November 17 2018 Customers *Sasha (Tutorial) *Roy (After Tutorial) *Rita (Random Day) *Connor (Random Day) *Ivy (Random Day) *Utah (Random Day) *Kenji (Random Day) *Hank (Random Day) *Nevada (Time) *Brody (Time) *Julep (Time) *Mandi (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Whiff (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Chester (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Perri (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Clover (Time) *Emmlette (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Akari (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Mindy (Time) *Doan (Day 2) *Ember (Rank 2) *Taylor (Rank 3) *Yui (Rank 4) *Chuck (Rank 5) *Maggie (Rank 6) - Cinco de Mayo *Franco (Rank 7) *Peggy (Rank 8) *Timm (Rank 9) *Clair (Rank 10) *Kahuna (Rank 11) - Summer Luau *Hacky Zak (Rank 12) *Alberto (Rank 13) *Trishna (Rank 14) *Captain Cori (Rank 15) *Marty (Rank 16) - Starlight BBQ *Lisa (Rank 17) *Rico (Rank 18) *Boomer (Rank 19) *Matt (Rank 20) *Allan (Rank 21) - Portalini Feast *Olga (Rank 22) *Carlo Romano (Rank 23) *Hope (Rank 24) *Deano (Rank 25) *Cooper (Rank 26) - Maple Mornings *Johnny (Rank 27) *Tohru (Rank 28) *Zoe (Rank 29) *James (Rank 30) *Willow (Rank 31) - Halloween *Mitch (Rank 32) *Gremmie (Rank 33) *Ninjoy (Rank 34) *Sarge Fan (Rank 35) *Sienna (Rank 36) - Thanksgiving *Big Pauly (Rank 37) *Mary (Rank 38) *Austin (Rank 39) *Edna (Rank 40) *Santa (Rank 41) - Christmas *Cecilia (Rank 42) *Wally (Rank 43) *Crystal (Rank 44) *Kingsley (Rank 45) *Xandra (Rank 46) - New Year *Professor Fitz (Rank 47) *Prudence (Rank 48) *Kayla (Rank 49) *Hugo (Rank 50) *Greg (Rank 51) - Valentines Day *Sue (Rank 52) *Foodini (Rank 53) *Yippy (Rank 54) *Robby (Rank 55) *Georgito (Rank 56) - St Paddy's Day *Wendy (Rank 57) *Gino Romano (Rank 58) *Bruna Romano (Rank 59) *Tony (Rank 60) *Little Edoardo (Rank 61) - Easter *Penny (Rank 62) *Olivia (Rank 63) *Cletus (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers Bold '''indicates that the closer is a local. *Ripley *Cameo *Radlynn *Emmlette *Quinn *Xolo *Jojo Holidays '''Bold '''indicates that the holiday is new. *Cinco de Mayo ' *Summer Luau *'Starlight BBQ ' *'Portallini Feast ' *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Easter Ingredients Breads * White Bread (Start) * Wheat Bread (Start) * Marble Rye Bread (Start) * Sourdough (Start) * Multigrain Bread (Start) * Flatbread (Start) * Rosemary Foccacia (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Taylor) * Pumpernickel (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Captain Cori) * Ciabatta (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Hope) * Three Cheese Bread (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Crystal) * Pretzel Bread (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Foodini) Cheeses * Swiss Cheese (Start) * Marble Colby Cheese (Start) * Shredded Cheddar (Start) * Shredded Mozzarella (Start) * Pepperjack Cheese (Start) * American Cheese (Start) * Aged Gouda (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Yui) * Provolone Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Boomer) * Asiago Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Deano) * Havarti Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Edna) * Gorgonzola Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Bruna Romano) Sauces * Mustard (Start) * Ranch (Start) * Ketchup (Start) * Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Ember) * BBQ Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Chuck) * Southwest Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Timm) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Sarge Fan) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Austin) * Honey Mustard (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Hugo) * Balsamic Vinaigrette (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Cletus) Toppings * Sliced Ham (Start) * Sliced Turkey (Start) * Shredded Lettuce (Start) * Diced Tomatoes (Start) * Bacon (Start) * Grilled Chicken (Unlocked on Day 2 with Doan) * Jalapenos (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Peggy) * Fajita Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Clair) * Pulled Pork (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Alberto) * Sauteed Onions (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Matt) * Sliced Salami (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Carlo Romano) * Fried Egg (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Tohru) * Philly Steak (Unlocked at Rank 30 with James) * Lobster Chunks (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Gremmie) * Corned Beef (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Wally) * Mushrooms (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Kingsley) * Deep-Fried Pickles (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Prudence) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Robby) * Sauerkraut (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Gino Romano) * Olives (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Olivia) Fries * French Fries (Start) * Curly Fries (Start) * Waffle Fries (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Trishna) * Sweet Potato Wedges (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Mary) * Crinkle Cut Fries (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Yippy) Fry Toppings * Ranch (Start) * Ketchup (Start) * Cheddar Topping (Start) * Bacobites (Start) * BBQ Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Chuck) * Jalapenos (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Peggy) * Rico's Chili (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Rico) * Rosemary (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Zoe) * Sour Cream (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Ninjoy) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Austin) * Chives (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Kayla) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Robby) * Fry Seasoning (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Tony) * Poutine (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Louie) Holiday Ingredients Cinco de Mayo *Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Maggie) *Tortilla (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) *Spicy Tomato (Unlocked on Day 3 of Cinco de Mayo) *Oaxaca Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Franco) *Guacamole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) Summer Luau * Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Kahuna) * Hawaiian Roll (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Glazed Ham (Unlocked on Day 3 of Summer Luau) * Mango Cream Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Hacky Zak) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) Starlight BBQ * Sliced Beef Brisket (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Marty) * Texas Toast (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) * Baked Beans (Unlocked on Day 3 of Starlight BBQ) * Smoked Cheddar (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Lisa) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) Portallini Feast * Meatballs (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Allan) * Pepperoni Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Portallini Feast) * Noodles (Unlocked on Day 3 of Portallini Feast) * Ricotta Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Olga) * Marinara Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Portallini Feast) Maple Mornings * Maple Mini Sausages (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Cooper) * Cinnamon Toast (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Hash Brown Patties (Unlocked on Day 3 of Maple Mornings) * Maple Jack Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Johnny) * Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) Halloween * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Willow) * Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Monster Muenster (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Mitch) * Jackmomole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Thanksgiving * Stuffing (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Sienna) * Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Cheese Ball Spread (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Big Pauly) * Gravy (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Christmas * Roasted Goose (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Santa) * Fruitcake (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Ginger Spice Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Cecilia) * Cranberry Chutney (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) New Year * Mac n' Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Xandra) * Cheddar Swirl Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Gruyere Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Professor Fitz) * Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Valentine's Day * Sun Dried Tomatoes (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Greg) * Beetbread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Red Windsor Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Sue) * Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day * Corned Beef Hash (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Georgito) * Barmbrack Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Sage Derby Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Wendy) * Irish Parsley Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) Easter * Pickled Eggs (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Little Edoardo) * Paska Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Sirecz Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Penny) * Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Specials * Bird Buster * Classic Club *Fiery Flatbread *BBQ Bacon *Cheesy BLT *Cluck and Onion *Hot Hamwich *Kickin' Chicken *Porky Pepper *Portallani Panini *Rosemary Ranch *Toastwood Turkey *Veggie Melt Mini Games '''Bold' indicates that the game is new. * [[Rico's Chiliworks|'Rico's Chiliworks']] * Pizza Pachinko * Papa's Raceway * Mitch's Mess * [[Sundae Shot|'Sundae Shot']] * Blender Ball * Hallway Hunt Badges Ranks Trivia Gallery Preview 4.jpg Preview 6.jpg Preview 5.jpg Preview 3.jpg Preview 11.jpg Preview 8.jpg Preview 7.jpg Preview 2.jpg Preview 14.jpg Preview 12.jpg Preview 13.jpg Preview 1.jpg preview 15.jpg preview 16.jpg preview 17.jpg|The Bird Buster! preview 18.jpg preview 19.jpg preview 20.jpg preview 21.jpg preview 22.jpg preview 23.jpg preview 24.jpg|Toastwood! preview 25.jpg preview 26.jpg preview 27.jpg preview 28.jpg preview 29 2.jpg preview 30.jpg preview 31.jpg preview 32.jpg preview 33.jpg preview 34.jpg preview 35.jpg